


Make Me Break

by Hatterized



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Horny Rick, Lingerie, M/M, Sexting, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some minor Michonne/Andrea, Teasing, who knew Negan possessed such self control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterized/pseuds/Hatterized
Summary: Negan makes a bet with his friend Andrea proposing which of them can last the longest without sex, much to his boyfriend Rick's dismay. However, Rick's got more than a few tricks up his sleeve to make Negan cave first.





	1. I Want You So Bad, Babe

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic came about due to a really fun conversation with my friend [Neganstonguething](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/) (check out his work, it's fucking amazing) so props and credit to him for helping me come up with this! This was supposed to be a quick 'n dirty one-shot, but it got longer than intended and I'm too lazy to proofread 14k in one sitting so part two will be up in a couple of days!

Rick had never really minded Negan’s competitive side. It didn’t bother him that he was a little overexcited when it came to cheering for Carl’s baseball games, or that he’d gloat endlessly when he won three games of battleship in a row during family game night- though Rick strongly suspected that he sometimes cheated his way to victory. The only time it got under Rick’s skin was when _he_ got dragged into Negan’s shenanigans, and it was always, without fail, because Negan was trying to get the best of their friend Andrea.

It was Andrea’s fault, too. She was their next-door neighbor, one of Rick and Negan’s best friends, and the longtime girlfriend of their other close friend Michonne. Rick loved Andrea- she was all fire and passion, driven by her heart and quick wit. She reminded Rick a lot of Negan in that way. Unfortunately, she also shared Negan’s competitive spirit. It wasn’t always a _bad_ thing necessarily- no, not always. In fact, most of the time Rick and Michonne found themselves egging their partners on from the sidelines while they snickered and rolled their eyes, watching Negan and Andrea duke it out over who could eat more jalapeños or do the most push-ups or get the most kills playing Call of Duty with Carl. That was all in good fun…but then things took a turn.

It started on a camping trip. Michonne had suggested a weekend getaway, just the four of them and the great outdoors, no work and no kids. Rick hadn’t been camping since back when Lori was alive and they’d taken a few family trips to the mountains with Carl when he was younger. That, coupled with the fact that Rick and Negan hadn’t had a weekend to themselves since school had started up a month earlier, had Rick over the moon at the prospect of a couple days in the woods with his boyfriend and best friends.

It had been a good trip, right up until he and Negan had gotten frisky in their tent in the middle of the day when they thought Michonne and Andrea were off fishing at the nearby river.

Rick would be the first to admit that this particular incident could have been avoided if he’d been a little quieter and a little less specific in his moans of, “ _fuck me harder, Negan!_ ” However, as he had explained to Negan and Andrea afterward, he felt like he should be able to do all the dirty talking he wanted without having to worry about getting caught up in some kind of race to the finish line, which was exactly what happened when Michonne and Andrea got back to the camp, heard them fucking, and Andrea decided to try to make Michonne orgasm before Rick did.

He also pointed out that Negan didn’t have to respond by playing right into her game when Andrea had goaded him from the next tent over while fingering her girlfriend.

“But you came first, Rick!” Negan had boasted with a proud arm around his shoulders.

“Just because you had a head start,” Andrea had quipped in reply.

And that was how the games had started invading their sex lives. Rick had hoped that after Negan had tried and failed miserably to make him come eight times in one night in an attempt to top Andrea and Michonne’s record that he would realize that some things just weren’t meant to be made into a competition, but he feared that his boyfriend wasn’t going to get the memo.

* * *

“What’s the longest you’ve ever gone without sex?”

Rick blinked over at Michonne, who was lounging on the plush couch in Rick’s living room with Andrea’s head in her lap. They’d been watching movies half the night, taking advantage of Carl and Judith being with Rick’s parents for the weekend. Rick cocked his head at her, cheeks coloring a little. “I mean…you know that I didn’t sleep with anyone after Lori died, not until I met Negan-”

“No, I mean, while you were with someone. What’s your longest dry spell?”

“Why d’you wanna know? You girls having one? You telling me lesbian bed death is a real thing?” Negan teased, grinning over Rick’s shoulder and receiving a chorus of middle fingers in return.

“ _No_. Andrea asked me earlier today, and she thought it was weird that I went so long without it when I was with Mike.”

“How long?” Rick asked. Michonne rarely talked about her ex-boyfriend. Rick had been her closest friend for going on five years, and he still knew little about him beyond small snippets here and there, just that Michonne had left him and easily won full custody of their son, Andre.

“Little over a year, leading up to when I left. I mean- we’d clearly been having problems, though.”

Rick nodded. “Yeah. I guess my longest was…probably eight months. It was when Lori was pregnant with Judith. We’d already been fighting a lot before…and then she was so tired and sick all the time with the pregnancy, it just kind of fell off a month in.”

“Mine was six months,” Negan’s voice was somber, subdued as he spoke into Rick’s shoulder. “The last six months Lucille was…fuck, you know. She was too weak. I still remember the last time.”

A heavy hanging cloud of melancholy had rolled into the room with the innocent question, the weight of three pairs of eyes now on Andrea, who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

“Shit,” she murmured, “I’m sorry. I didn’t think about- all that.”

Rick reached out to tuck a strand of long blonde hair out of Andrea’s face and behind her ear, giving her a reassuring smile. “It’s alright. It’s all in the past.” He squeezed Negan’s hand, settling back to lay against his warm, broad chest and sighing contentedly when strong arms hugged him closer.

“So what’s yours, then?” Negan asked, voice filling the silent space. “How long was your drought?”

Andrea chuckled weakly. “While I was with someone? Maybe a couple weeks at the most.”

Negan snorted. “Only cause you never stuck with someone long enough to have a drought.”

Andrea shot up like a bagel from a toaster, eyes icy and narrowed. “Excuse me?”

Negan froze, realizing he’d misspoken. “Shit. I didn’t mean it like-”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Negan?”

“Nothing! It was a fucking mistake!”

“I seem to recall you bragging about all the people you slept with before Rick- one night stands, people you picked up in bars…you wanna go there?”

“No, _Jesus_ , can we just drop it?”

“Sure, now you want to drop it, now that it’s not just you calling me a slut-“

“Whoa, I never called you a-“

“I think we both know it was implied.”

“Enough!” Rick cried over the clamor of warring shouts rising in his living room. “Negan, just fucking apologize. It was a stupid thing to say.”

“Andrea, I’m sorry that you took what I said the wrong way. You and I both know that I don’t see any kind of problem with being a little slutty-“

“Oh my god!” Andrea shouted, though Rick was relieved to see that both she and Negan were barely holding back laughter. “You’re a fucking man-whore, Negan. No, you’re just a whore. I don’t know why we have to add the word man in front.”

“I’m a regular slut,” Negan agreed, “but at least I can go more than a few weeks without sex.”

“Because you had to! I bet that you couldn’t go a week without sticking your dick into Rick right now.”

Rick spluttered around his beer, cheeks coloring.

“You couldn’t go three fucking days without it!” Negan volleyed back.

Rick saw it coming a moment before the accursed words were spoken aloud.

“I bet I could last longer without sex than you,” Andrea taunted, and with that it was over, their fates all sealed by the wave of red in front of the raging bull’s hazel eyes.

“I’ll take that fucking bet!”

Rick stiffened against his lover, exchanging a horrified look with Michonne, who looked about as unhappy with this turn of events as he was.

“Wait just a damn minute,” she started, frowning down at her girlfriend, “I hope the two of you just mean _you_ can’t get off-”

“Oh, that’s a good idea- rules!” Negan nodded sagely. “So no sex. At all, whatsoever. Kissing is fine, but anything that could get you off is strictly off-limits.”

“No masturbating,” Andrea added.

“What the _hell_?” Rick groaned, tipping Negan’s face toward him so he could see exactly how displeased he was. “Negan, you can’t be fucking serious-”

“No sexual stimulation. No getting your partner off-”

“No! I’m vetoing this. I’m hitting the rational girlfriend override button here, this is insane.” Michonne’s full lips formed a pout as she gazed at Andrea, her deep brown eyes full of sadness. “Baby, you can’t be serious about this. You’re really gonna give all this up to prove a _point_? To _him_?” She slyly lifted one of Andrea’s hands to her chest, fluttering her eyelashes charmingly. “You can’t mean that.”

For the briefest, most hopeful moment, Rick was sure that her ploy had worked. Andrea’s eyes flicked from her hand on Michonne’s breast to Michonne’s pretty face, looking pained. She blew out a long, shaky breath, and then Negan- of course it was Negan- had to ruin the spell by chiming in.

“You’re fucking weak! Already about to throw in the towel-”

“No!” Andrea yelped, wrenching away from her girlfriend, who was now shooting Negan a look that Rick was fairly sure had the power to kill. “Seductress!” She accused, wriggling toward a neutral area of the couch, albeit looking rather reluctant about it. “The bet’s still on, asshole. Hope you’re ready to deal with a vast, blue-balled future.”

* * *

“Negan, this is stupid. For a fucking _bet_? You’re really not going to have sex with me for god knows how long to try to win some damn bet?” Rick folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the headboard as he watched Negan get dressed for bed. “What’s to stop Andrea and Michonne from having sex and just lying about it?”

“We go by the honor system, Rick! We fucking shook on it. She’ll honor the bet just like I will.”

“This is by far one of the stupidest things you’ve ever done.”

Negan slid into bed beside Rick, kissing his temple. “I know. But think about how fucking bananas we’ll go on each other in a week when Andrea cracks first.”

Rick fought a smile, pressing himself up against Negan’s side and snuggling in close, pillowing his head on his chest and sliding his fingers through the dark hair scattered there. “She’d better crack in a week.”

“She will,” Negan assured him, “you’ll see. Kids these days don’t know what it is to go without the carnal pleasures.”

Rick muffled a snort into Negan’s armpit. “Andrea’s only five years younger than me.”

“Like I said. Kids these days.”

“You’d better be prepared to fuck me good in a week, then. If you come in thirty seconds after making me wait for it that long I’m gonna be pissed. Especially since we’re wasting a perfectly good night that the kids are out of the house.” He slid one leg up over Negan’s hips, dragging his fingers down Negan’s belly. It was much less subtle a move than he’d planned, but that was him. “I’ve been waitin’ all day to get you alone. Maybe have you try out my new cuffs? I brought ‘em home because I knew we could be loud this weekend…” Negan’s stomach quaked with a shaky breath beneath the heel of his hand, and he grinned. “They’re brand new, never so much as put ‘em on a DUI collar to cart him off to the drunk tank. You and I’d be the first ones to wear them. I was hopin’ you’d want to play a little- you could be the sheriff tonight. Wrestle me down, cuff to the bed, show me what happens when I don’t obey the word of the lawman-”

“Rick!” Negan squirmed out from underneath him, and Rick suddenly found himself cuddling the bed instead of his boyfriend. “I can’t lose on the first fucking night! Do I gotta sleep downstairs or some shit? Jesus, I’m at half-mast just listening to you.”

“Fuck me, then! Christ, Negan, this is the stupidest bet you two could possibly think of.”

“I want to cuddle, Rick. I’ll go sleep on the couch if I have to, but I really don’t want things to come to that.”

Rick stared up at his boyfriend, at the warm, solid body that he desperately wanted to feel pressed against his own. With a sigh, he pulled back the blankets and patted the bed beside him. “Fine. I’ll behave. _For a week_. If this lasts longer than that, all bets are off.”

“It won’t last longer than a week,” Negan assured him, his usual cocky confidence soothing Rick’s frayed nerves as he settled in for a sexless night.

* * *

It lasted longer than a week.

Admittedly, the first week was tolerable. Not _ideal_ , not by any means, but Rick found himself distracted enough with work and the kids that he didn’t miss sex as much as he normally would have. Never in his life had he been so grateful for late night arrests and the ensuing paperwork that followed.

They had scheduled some time to hang out with Michonne and Andrea that Sunday, the four of them plus the kids all eating dinner together at Rick and Negan’s place. After everyone had gotten their fill, Judith had been put down to sleep for the night, and Carl had retreated up to his room with barely a wave of his hand in their direction, Rick turned to Andrea.

“So this is over now, right? This whole bet? I mean, you two have had your fun, but surely now you’ve got to see that this is a waste of all of our time.” He leaned over the counter, pressed warm and steady against Negan, the blood in his veins singing at the promise of what would come after their friends took their leave for the night.

“You’re worse than he is, Grimes,” Andrea chided, shaking her head. Her blonde ponytail bounced in golden waves, and it didn’t escape Rick’s notice how Michonne followed the motion longingly. He knew that look, had become familiar with it over the past week. It was a look of longing for a partner too stubborn to give up a childish bet. Rick’s smile slipped a little- if Michonne was looking like that, it meant that Andrea had yet to cave to the pressure. “One measly week and you’re already climbing the wall.”

“And you’re not?” Negan challenged.

“Nope,” she smirked, popping the _p_ with entirely too much gusto.

“Well, I’m not, either!” The resolution in Negan’s voice- even if it was a downright _lie_ \- made Rick’s heart sink. _No, no, no. We’re not keeping this shit up-_

“That so?”

“Yeah! I could keep going. You’ll cave way before me. You’ll fucking see.”

Rick gritted his teeth hard in his boyfriend’s direction, frustration practically seeping from his pores. He was surprised that the man couldn’t feel the heat of it radiating from him like rays of the sun.

“Guess we’ll just have to keep going, then.” Andrea’s calm, collected words made Rick want to scream, as did what Negan said next.

“Guess we will.”

* * *

“Why’d you tell her that, Negan?”

“Rick…” Negan sighed, nudging their bedroom door closed with his foot. The moment Michonne and Andrea had left, Rick had shot him a look that said _we need to talk._

“You said this would be over in a week!”

“Yeah, well, she’s got more willpower than I gave her credit for! That’s on me. Never fucking underestimate Andrea.” He heaved a frustrated sigh and sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing his chance, Rick crawled up and over to him, hugging him from behind with his thighs, bare except for his boxers, pressing against Negan’s.

“ _Baby_ ,” he crooned, fully aware that he was being more than a little unfair as he slid his hands beneath Negan’s shirt, scratching lines down his back the way he knew Negan loved. “Do you not want me? I’ve been waitin’ on you for a week, missing you pressed up against me…” he pressed kisses to the nape of Negan’s neck, feeling the fine hairs there stand on end as the man shivered and then melted back against him like warm butter. “Been thinkin’ about you finally touching me again, getting me naked and fucking me so good I can’t remember my own damn name.” He smoothed his hands down Negan’s thighs, sliding them back up and coming to rest right where his leg met his hip, the promise of more to come weighty and thick in the air. “Make me yours, baby. C’mon. I fucking _need_ it.” A roll of his hips up against Negan’s back proved just how badly he needed it, the evidence thick and hard between his legs and rubbing against the base of Negan’s spine.

“ _Fuck_ , Rick.” Negan’s hands reached back, found his hips and squeezed them tight before sliding down his thighs. “You know I don’t know what the fuck to do with myself when you talk like that, darlin’.”

Rick’s lips were at Negan’s ear in an instant, his voice strained with passion and eagerness. “I’ve got a couple ideas of what you can do. _More_ than a couple, actually.” He felt that shudder that ran through Negan’s body at that and practically purred in response, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s neck and rocking his hips a little more insistently.

“That- that right?” Negan breathed out, sounding as shaken as Rick had ever heard him.

“Mm-hm,” he hummed, toying with the band of Negan’s jeans. “How about you take these off and I show you what I want you to do to me tonight?”

“ _Jesus fucking Christ_.”

“Nah,” Rick teased as his deft fingers worked to undo Negan’s belt, “I was thinkin’ more along the lines of you fucking me. From behind, my ass in the air, you pullin’ my hair and shoving my face into the pillow so the whole house doesn’t hear me screamin’ your name as I come.”

“ _Fuck_.” The word left Negan in a nearly pained hiss, and Rick was sure, so, _so_ sure that he had him in the palm of his hand. He decided to make it literal, dropping down from Negan’s belt to cup the bulge that his words had made swell in the front of Negan’s jeans. One quick squeeze, and Negan was suddenly out of his grasp, plastered against the wall opposite Rick looking comically disheveled and undone with his cheeks flushed pink and his belt hanging loose. “Rick, I swear to all that’s fucking holy, you’re going to be the goddamned death of me.”

Rick drew his legs up against the rush of cool air left in Negan’s wake. “Negan, please. This is ridiculous, you’re not really planning on holding out until Andrea gives in. That could be ages, do you not remember the incident with the sour warheads?”

“Don’t bring that up now! I think I still have a spot on my tongue that doesn’t taste anything anymore because of that shit.”

“That’s exactly my point! You two don’t know when to stop, how can you really be considering not having sex until she does? Do you really want this to go on any longer than it has already?”

“No! But I’m not losing this, Rick. Not to her, not after only a week. I’ll never hear the end of it. No- no, baby, don’t do that!” Negan slapped a hand over his eyes as Rick stripped off his shirt. “I’m gonna sleep downstairs tonight. _I’m sorry!_ But if I stay here, I’m gonna fuck you, and then…well. You know what happens then.”

“Negan, come the fuck on-”

“G’night, Rick! Love you!”

And with that he was out the door, leaving Rick hard and wanting and tense in his wake. “ _Fucking idiot_ ,” Rick muttered, tossing his shirt onto the floor and curling up alone in their bed. _We’ll see how long you last, Negan. I gave you your week- I’m not gonna play nice anymore._

* * *

He decided to start off small. Negan was a man that was easy to rile up, sexually speaking. That he hadn’t caved last night was uncharacteristically strong-willed of him, but Rick chalked it up to the long evening of him and Andrea taunting each other. But now Andrea was gone, and Rick was left to his own devices. How hard could it possibly be to get his sex-starved boyfriend back into bed with him?

“Hey, baby,” Rick drawled from across the countertop, eyes hungrily following the way Negan’s low-slung pajama pants hung loosely off his hips. Normally, on mornings like this where Negan cooked breakfast, Rick would stay well out of his way and let him work his magic on the stove, but today he was resolute in his goal to push at Negan’s edges. “You sleep alright?”

Negan’s back was a long, hard line, muscles visibly tense even beneath the thin cotton t-shirt he wore. “Yeah. Fine,” he answered tersely, ladling out scrambled eggs onto plates. “Kids up already?”

Rick didn’t try to hide the flash of hurt that crossed his face. Negan always greeted him warmly in the morning, even if he was exhausted. It was one of the things Rick loved most about him- his constant affectionate nature, the warm kisses dripped onto his neck and shoulders, the hugs from behind, the little touches between them. That thought that this stupid bet could strip away all of those little things as well as their sex life made him deflate. “Yeah. Here they-”

The footsteps on the stairs rounded the corner to the kitchen as Carl and Judith joined them. Carl slumped half-asleep in his seat and accepted his eggs with a weary grunt, while Judith happily dug in, her eyes bright despite the early hour.

Rick sat at the counter, eating his eggs quietly and trying to work out how he should move forward. If Negan didn’t even want affection…

“Rick.” A warm hand on the small of his back made Rick look up, Negan standing close with an offering of apology in his hazel eyes. “I’m sorry about- I’m just sorry, baby. I’m wound a little tight. Didn’t sleep well. That couch ain’t made for sleepin’ on, apparently. Who knew?”

Relieved, Rick pressed a hand to Negan’s chest, lowering his lips to place a chase kiss over his heart. “The bed’s much better for that. You know, in general. It’s what they’re made for.” He dropped his voice, casting a furtive look over at their children. Carl was practically snoring into his orange juice. “I missed you, you know. I don’t sleep as well when you’re not beside me.” Which, sadly, was true. He’d felt the same way when he was with Lori- safe and more comfortable with someone else in bed with him, their steady breaths lulling him into unconsciousness.

Negan looked utterly torn, pressing in a little closer. “I’m sorry, baby. I know this whole thing is- well, I know it’s fucking annoying for you. Believe me, I do. I’ll be beside you tonight, alright?” He pressed a kiss to the top of Rick’s curls, inhaling deeply and lingering there for a long moment. “I fucking missed you, too. Fuck, I-”

“That’s like three bucks for the swear jar, you know.” They both jumped at the sound of Carl’s voice from the other side of the room. “Also, can I start a gag-jar? It’s where you two have to put a dollar in every time you say or do something gross enough to make me want to hurl.”

“Aren’t you gonna be late for the bus, kid?” Negan griped, good humor laced through his complaint.

“Is that a no?”

“Yes, it’s a no.” Rick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Please don’t miss your bus again.”

“Probably a good call,” Carl muttered as he trudged out the front door, “I’d be rich enough to move out in a month.”

Negan chuckled, clearing their plates into the sink while Rick scooped Judith up and helped her lace her favorite pink light-up sneakers. “Your kid’s a real smartass, Rick.”

“Yeah, wonder where he gets that from,” Rick threw back with a grin and a kiss to Judith’s curly blonde head. “Go brush your teeth and get your backpack, sweetheart. Papa’s gonna take you to school today.”

As soon as Judith disappeared up the stairs, Rick rounded on Negan, slinking up behind him as he rinsed cups and forks. “I’m glad you’re not upset with me,” he whispered between Negan’s shoulder blades. “I was worried. How you were actin’ at first…”

A soapy hand covered Rick’s where it rested on Negan’s hip, squeezing and dripping warm water. “You’re the one who should be mad, Rick. I’m glad you’re not. It’ll be over before you know it. You’ll see. It won’t go on much longer.”

_You’re right. It won’t._

“Mm,” Rick hummed into feather-light kisses to the side of Negan’s neck, chuckling lightly. “Remember the first time you made me dinner over here?” He found the hem of Negan’s pajama pants, sliding fingertips beneath and just barely raking his fingertips through the dense curls above his cock. “Spaghetti and meatballs. Made jokes about balls the whole damn night.”

“They got me laid, though.” Rick smirked against Negan’s neck at the waver in his boyfriend’s husky voice.

“Sure did,” Rick agreed, rutting his hips forward against Negan’s ass as he felt his cock begin to thicken. “Remember how?”

Negan’s hands slipped and slid over the dishes, one clean and shiny plastic cup dropping back into the suds. “ _Rick_ -”

“How you insisted on doin’ the dishes even though it was my house and you’d cooked for me? Such a gentleman, I didn’t know you had it in you.” Rick’s fingers splayed out, one over Negan’s hip and the other over his heart, and he swore he felt it stutter beneath his touch. “Remember how I came up behind you? Offered to pay you back for doin’ all the work that night? Mm, Negan,” he mouthed at his neck, hips rolling like they had that night years ago, “I don’t think you got the dishes all the way done, though. Got a little distracted by somethin’. What was it, again?”

“Ri- _Rick_ , c’mon, honey, Judith’s gonna- ohh- gonna be d-down any second-”

“Oh, that’s right. It was a little somethin’ like this, wasn’t it?” Rick teased, grinding up against Negan’s backside again. “Or…a not-so-little-somethin’. You remember that? Me takin’ you right here at the counter, bending you over and makin’ you come all over the cabinets?”

“ _Jesus_ , Rick-”

“Papa! You coming?” Judith’s voice rang through the downstairs, and Negan leapt away from Rick after some inelegant squirming to get out of his hold.

“Sure am, angel! I’ll be right there!” He narrowed his eyes at Rick, taking deep, calming breaths to will himself down. “You play fucking dirty, Grimes.”

“I’ll play as dirty as you want, honey,” Rick replied with a coy smile.

“Fuck,” Negan groaned, face in his hands, distress rolling off him in waves. He was a man divided and conquered by lust and his own nonsensical pride, and Rick counted this first blow as a victory. “Fuck you, Rick. I’m leaving.” He shook his head, laughing even as he did. “That was good, though. Real fuckin’ good. Your dirty little mouth, baby…” He tried and failed to wipe the awestruck grin off his face. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Rick slid into Negan’s space before the man could so much as turn away, his lips a breath away from caressing Negan’s. “See you tonight, _baby_.”

* * *

Much to Rick’s dismay, the next three days he was forced to work late at the station due to a string of break-ins. Without fail, every night he came home Negan was already asleep- or feigning sleep, at the very least. Rick was pretty positive that some of the heavy, sighing breaths Negan took were a little _too_ dramatic.

Thursday night, though, he got off early, the Sheriff dismissing him and a couple others well before their shift’s end after a blessedly slow and uneventful day. He was home in enough time to pick up dinner from Flying Pie Pizza at Negan and Carl’s request, a giddy little skip in his step as he strolled in and picked up a large pepperoni and medium Hawiian, leaving a generous tip for his favorite pizzaman, Glenn.

“Food’s here!” Rick hollered up the stairs when he arrived home, dropping the boxes on the coffee table in the living room. There was a noise that sounded much like a herd of large rabid dogs thundering through the upstairs and then his family was careening into the kitchen, slip-sliding on the hardwood floor with their socked feet. “Thought we could eat together. Watch a movie, maybe?” Rick asked hopefully as Negan and Carl sniffed out the pizza. He’d been missing more than sex the last couple days- it had been a long time that he’d had to spend so many late nights at work in a row, and had it put a lonely, homesick ache in his chest for his family.

“Yeah, sounds good, dad,” Carl said around a mouthful of pizza, flopping into his favorite armchair. “Nothing animated, though! Judy’s old enough for real people. If I have to watch The Aristocats one more time, I’m gonna hurl pepperoni all over the place.”

“No Aristocats,” Rick agreed wholeheartedly, fetching a plate for Judith so she wouldn’t spill sauce on the carpet. Judith often latched onto movies for months at a time, and Rick had seen her latest favorite so many times that he often found himself humming _Everybody Wants To Be A Cat_ when he was on patrols, much to his partner Tara’s amusement. “How about…Scooby Doo?” He held up the DVD for Carl’s approval.

“That’s animated.”

“Nuh-uh!” Judith protested from her spot amongst pillows and strewn stuffed animals on the floor. “It’s the real people one!”

“Scooby’s not a real dog!”

“He is! He _is_ real!” Judith insisted, and Carl snorted into his pizza.

“Alright, Jude. Scooby’s real.”

Relieved, Rick popped in the move and crawled up the couch to cuddle up to Negan, who eagerly accepted his affection with open arms, squeezing him tight. “Missed you a whole fucking lot.” He whispered, breath ruffling the wispy curls at Rick’s temple. Rick shivered against him, the closeness after nearly two weeks without such sweet intimacy leaving him wanting.

“Missed you, too. So much.” He leaned up, arms around Negan’s middle. It was meant to be a quick kiss, it really was- the kids were just a few feet away, after all- but Rick found himself lost to it almost instantly, sweet pecks turning to lingering ones, which deepened when Rick turned to lay fully on Negan’s chest. Negan’s breath hitched, hands gripping Rick’s hips, and Rick stole the opportunity to slide his tongue into Negan’s mouth, tasting the sweetness of pineapple there.

“Oh my god, dad! I’m gonna get a squirt bottle and start spraying you with it every time you try to scar me for life like this. I heard that’s what you do for cats when they keep getting on the furniture, but I’m guessing it’ll work on people, too.” Rick jerked up, the fuzzy haze of lust quickly dissipating at Carl’s disapproving and disgusted frown. His face grew hot- _what the hell is wrong with you, your kids are right there, for god’s sake_ \- and shifted so that he was much more casually laying against Negan’s shoulder instead of on top of him, reaching for a slice of pepperoni.

Naturally, Judith fell asleep ten minutes before the movie ended, and as soon as it was over Carl retreated up to his room, most likely to squeeze in some time texting his girlfriend Enid before Rick told him to get to bed.

“So,” Rick hummed low in his throat, fingers running up Negan’s chest, “you missed me?”

“’Course I fucking missed you.” Sandpaper kisses travelled from Rick’s cheek to his jaw to the sensitive spot just behind his ear that made a thrill run up his spine like a spark of lightning. “I always miss you when you’re not here. And I barely saw you for _three fucking days_.” He nuzzled into the curve of Rick’s throat and Rick sighed in blissful pleasure. “Made this fuckin’ bet easier, but still. I’d rather have you around looking like you do, tempting me like you do…”

 _Gotcha_.

Rick twisted around in Negan’s arms, resting on his chest like he had been before, more at ease knowing that Carl was upstairs and Judith was sound asleep. “Mm,” Rick’s hands slid beneath Negan’s shirt, smoothing over soft skin and curling hair. “I missed you too. A whole lot. Been missin’ you for almost two whole weeks, Negan.” His lips wandered the path from Negan’s collarbone to his jaw, teeth scraping lightly just to feel the man shudder and jerk beneath him. “You wanna fix that for me?”

“Rick, you- you know I fucking do, honey, but-”

“No buts. C’mon, Negan, you’ve gotta know by now that this is pointless. You’re not gettin’ any- and for what? How’s that somethin’ to brag about?”

“Rick, can’t we just go to bed?”

“That’s exactly what I was about to suggest.” Rick slid down Negan’s body, his chest between Negan’s spread thighs, mouth peppering kisses down, down, down his belly, following the trail of dark hair, tongue dipping into the shallow depression of his navel before he paused, looking up at his boyfriend from between his legs, lips parted like an open invitation.

Negan’s jaw tightened until it ached as he looked at the sinfully enticing sight of Rick between his legs, beautiful and sexy with eyes shimmering blue. His hands sank into the soft upholstery of the couch, but he wished desperately that they were instead wound into Rick’s curling chestnut locks, guiding his head down lower-

“Rick, don’t. I can’t-”

“Do you not want to?” He asked, and there was an honesty there now that tried to pull Negan’s still-beating heart right from his chest. _No, no, he can’t think that, he can’t really think I’m doing this because I don’t want him._

“I want to. _Fuck_ , you have no fucking _clue_ how bad I want you right now, Rick.” He had the strong suspicion that Rick did, in fact, have a clue, and that was why he’d nearly started dry-humping him with their kids in the same room. “But I can’t.”

It killed him a little to say it, to disentangle himself from Rick and leave him there alone on the couch as he cleared away the half-empty pizza boxes and tucked Judith into bed. By the time he was done, Rick was already in their room beneath the covers, lying on his side. Just the sight of him made Negan ache, made heat pool low in his belly at the thought of how easy it would be to crawl into bed, slide up behind him and slide his briefs down those gorgeous legs, maybe let Rick frame his face with those pretty thighs as he used his mouth to ask for forgiveness-

 _Shut that shit down_ , he warned himself. He shook his head as if to clear it, scooting up beside Rick and hating the space between them.

* * *

Rick found himself having a lot of firsts with Negan. First man he’d ever been with, first person to be allowed into his heart and his bed after Lori’s passing, first person that Rick had gone from practically hating- Negan had always had a strong presence that took getting used to- to being madly, head-over-heels in love with. There were smaller firsts, too, like the time Negan had surprised Rick and the kids by lying to get them out of work and school and taking them on a long family road trip up to Chicago so that they could experience what he proclaimed to be “real fucking snow, not this one-inch-of-freezing-rain bullshit”. Rick and Lori had both been planners, secure in the steadiness that brought them, but Negan had a spontaneous streak that Rick both loved and occasionally feared.

And now, he was out to pursue another first with Negan. Really, in hindsight, it was shocking that he hadn’t somehow been roped into doing this much, much sooner in their relationship. God knew Negan had tried, especially when he’d had to chaperone a week-long out-of-state baseball tournament for Carl’s team. Rick had always been adamantly against it- paranoid, even, but with good reason. As clumsy with technology as he was, he could see himself somehow sending something to the wrong person or not saving it securely, and the last thing he needed was town gossip about the sheriff’s deputy getting his dick pics leaked.

But here he was now, bouncing anxiously from foot to foot on the bathroom tile, the door tightly locked even though the kids were still at school.

“This is fucking stupid,” Rick whispered roguishly at his own reflection in the mirror. He nervously adjusted Negan’s scarf around his neck, skin prickling with warmth. He wasn’t even undressed yet, and he’d taken his fair share of pictures to send to Negan just like this before. It was just the thought of what would come after the first one that had him blushing.

He raised his phone to the mirror, angling it so that Negan could still see his face, and tried to look sexy- which was much harder to do when he had to look at his own face while he was doing it. Seducing Negan in person was one thing- he knew just how to push Negan’s buttons, where to touch, where to kiss, what he wanted to see. This was uncharted territory, but he was banking on Negan being so shocked at his newfound boldness that he wouldn’t scrutinize his expression too much.

He snapped a photo and sent it quickly before he could talk himself out of it, along with a brief message: _found your scarf lying on the dresser. Smells like you._

He knew Negan was just about to start his lunch break- he’d timed it accordingly. Less than two minutes later, his phone vibrated on the countertop. _Goddamn, baby. Looks better on you than me. How’s that fucking fair?_

Rick’s teeth sank into his lip as he worried it gently, nerves fraying at the ends like worn rope. He ducked his head, avoiding the mirror as he stripped down to his briefs, leaving the red scarf wound around his throat. He was barely able to meet his own eyes, but he attempted his best smoldering bedroom eyes and snapped a second photo, blushing even as he hit send. _It’s a little warm in here._

The wait was a little longer this time, so long that Rick began to panic a little, but then the screen lit up: _Fucking fuck Rick, what the fuck are you doing? Jesus…_

Rick chuckled to himself, reaching down to palm himself over his briefs, feeling his cock begin to thicken from the touch and the dirty thrill of it all. He snapped a photo just like that, a small smirk playing on his lips. _I keep thinking about you._

_Fuck Rick, you’re so fucking hot, so fucking gorgeous, why the fuck are you doing this to me now??_

Emboldened and red-cheeked, Rick shoved the briefs down his thighs, his swollen, fully hard cock springing up proudly. He cupped his hand over the bulk of it, feeling himself throbbing eagerly against his palm as the phone camera clicked. _Want to see what you do to me?_

_Fuck, baby, please. Don’t fucking tease me._

Rick wrapped his hand around his aching length, giving himself a few slow tugs, thumbing over the dripping head and rubbing just beneath it in slow, wet circles. _Fuck._ It had been too fucking long. He sent Negan two more pictures, one of him jerking off and one with him reaching lower to cup his balls. _Need some help with this. I’m so hard right now that it hurts,_ he typed.

 _Fuck, baby_ ,” Negan replied a moment later, _I’m so fucking lucky. Look at you…goddamn, you’re so fucking hot._

 _What would you do to me if you were here?_ Rick dared.

_Rick, c’mon._

Rick was beginning to hate that word, _c’mon._

 _That not enough? You want more?_ He turned his back to the mirror, his ass framed perfectly on his screen as he took the shot. _I know you miss being inside me._

The silence after that one was long enough that Rick had time to slip out of the bathroom and into bed, to jerk himself off quick and rough like he imagined Negan would if he were here, all desperation and filthy, panted praises as he worked Rick’s cock in his fist.

By the time Negan finally responded, Rick was basking in the afterglow of a much-needed orgasm, come spattered across his belly.

_I’m turning my phone off. You’re a fucking distraction, you gorgeous motherfucker. Christ._

Rick grinned triumphantly, snapping one last photo of himself coated with creamy white to send to Negan before tossing his phone aside with a soft _thump_.

* * *

“ _You_ ,” Negan growled deep in his throat, cornering Rick in their bedroom as soon as he arrived home with the kiddos in tow. He’d spent the day desperately pulling out every cold-shower technique he could think of, from dead puppies to the mustachioed mug of the high school Vice Principal, Simon, to keep himself decent to be seen in public after Rick had sent him those godforsaken photos on his lunch break. Jesus fucking _Christ_ , damn that man to hell and back. Just when Negan thought Rick couldn’t possibly get any more fuckable, there he was, firing off nude photo after nude photo, every inch of his lean, muscular body on display for him to see. The last photo, which he’d blessedly only seen after work when he got in the car and turned his phone back on, was so utterly obscene that Negan had nearly come on the spot. He’d spent five minutes taking deep breaths and pressing a cold water bottle to his aching dick before he’d been able to even consider driving.

“ _Me?_ ” Rick asked, eyes wide and falsely innocent, so fucking _gorgeous_ that Negan would have gladly let himself drown in them. Rick willingly let himself be backed up into the wall, hips raising as if trying to meet his.

“Yeah,” Negan breathed into his ear, hands on either side of the wall framing Rick’s head, “ _you_.”

Sharp white teeth tugged at Negan’s earlobe, and he gasped raggedly, palms sliding against the wall. “You like my photos? You got the last one, right?”

The growl that rumbled deep in Negan’s chest felt drawn out of him by some invisible force of will that only Rick possessed. He was a man utterly gone, so hungry for the feel of his lover’s bare body against his own that he felt wild with it. “ _Oh_ , I got it, baby. You fuckin’ _know_ I did. Nearly creamed myself in my fuckin’ lame-ass gym teacher shorts.” He couldn’t help himself, he just _couldn’t_ \- one hand dropped down to grip Rick’s ass in his palm, squeezing the firm, supple flesh there and groaning, feeling dizzied by lust. “You have no fucking _idea_ what you do to me, Rick.”

The feeling of Rick’s hand cupping him roughly between his thighs nearly made his knees buckle beneath him, his whole body shuddering into the man’s hand. Rick smirked up at him, all cockiness and mirth, and the look on him struck Negan as unbearably hot. “I think I’ve got an idea.”

Negan growled, seizing Rick’s wrists and pinning them both to the wall above his head, watching the way his lover’s pupils dilated with exhilaration and desire. Like this, Negan could easily see the strength of muscle in his biceps, all smooth and corded beneath the ridden-up sleeves of his t-shirt.

His lips crushed against Rick’s in a fit of need that overtook him like the swell of the tide. He was hopeless to do anything but heed the siren call of Rick’s full, pink lips, plundering the smaller man’s mouth with his tongue while Rick moaned throatily into the kiss.

He shouldn’t have looked when he pulled away. He knew that. There were few things sexier than the sight of Rick pinned down, open and willing to whatever Negan wanted, his lips kiss-swole and wet. It made him think of Rick’s perfect mouth put to work somewhere else, lips bruised and jaw aching as he swallowed down Negan’s release, some spilling over his lower lip until his tongue flashed out to lap it up like a kitten with spilled milk-

“Fuck!” Negan released Rick’s wrists, wrenching himself away. “God _damn_. That was good. That was real fuckin’ slick, Rick. You just about had me there.”

Rick made an aggravated sound, the back of his head knocking lightly against the wall. “You’ve gotta be fucking _kidding_ me.”

“Is it just me, or have you been saying that a lot more lately? I mean, it’s not like I’ve got a monopoly on the word ‘fuck’ or anything, but-”

“Maybe it’s because I’m not getting fucked,” Rick suggested, glaring.

“Maybe,” Negan agreed, trying to force his heart to stop pounding rapidly in his chest. “Thanks for the pictures, baby. After this bet is over, that’ll be some real good spank-bank material.”

“Glad I could help,” Rick spit out, frowning at the floor. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go take a cold shower. Again.”


	2. It's Driving Me Mad

“It’s been over two weeks,” Rick grumbled into his beer, “I was sure he wouldn’t last this long. He’s offered to give me head when he had strep throat. He had the stomach flu last spring when it was goin’ around the high school, and you know what he said?”

“Do I _want_ to know?” Michonne asked with a grin.

Rick chuckled, nudging her shoulder with his own. “Nah, probably not. It wasn’t somethin’ you normally hear in polite company. Or _any_ company, for that matter. But the gist of it was that he wanted to fuck when he’d been puking every hour on the hour for three days straight. And now here I am, offering myself up-”

“This is already more than I wanted to know.”

“-and nothing! Nothing at all. For over two weeks. I’m losin’ my mind a little.”

Michonne made a sympathetic noise, squeezing his arm as she watched Andre and Judith pedal their trikes up and down the street in front of her and Andrea’s house. “Me, too. I’m worried she’s trying to make it a full month.”

Rick groaned, downing the rest of his beer and setting it next to him on the front porch step. “Jesus.”

“I know.”

“You been trying to make her break early?” Rick asked. “Please tell me I’m not the only one making a desperate fool outta myself.”

“I haven’t worked this hard to get laid since I first got pregnant with Andre and Mike was scared he’d crush the baby.”

Rick snorted out a laugh, shoulders shaking. “I can’t say anything. When Lori was pregnant with Carl, I was worried about that, too. Especially when she was real far along. I’d read that sex could induce labor, so I was always worried she’d come and her water would break while I was still inside her.”

Michonne cackled, head thrown back and nose scrunched. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve also heard more about your sex life in the last half hour than I have in the five years I’ve known you.”

“Sorry,” Rick said sheepishly. “It’s too much, I know. I’m turnin’ into Negan. That’s what this bet has done to me.”

“I hope it’s over soon, then. We can’t handle another Negan. One’s more than enough.” She stood, cupping a hand around her mouth to call out into the street. “Andre! It’s gettin’ late, time to call it a night!” She reached down, giving Rick’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “It’ll be over soon. They won’t last much longer, I’m sure.”

* * *

Rick was out of grand gestures. Instead, he resorted to little things, counting on them to slowly wear away at Negan until his resolve was dust in the wind.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey, Ri-” Negan stopped short in the kitchen entryway, swallowing hard at the sight before him. Rick was still in uniform- it looked like he’d just gotten home, his hat still perched atop his curls. There were a few empty grocery bags on the counter that Rick was leaning heavily on, but the real subject of focus was Rick’s pretty pink mouth, which was wrapped around-

“I went to the store. Got stuff for dinner.” Rick released the popsicle from between his lips with a faint _pop_ that Negan felt resonate all the way down his spine. His blue eyes were wide, sparkling with the playful, insincere innocence that Negan had come to dread.

“What’s- what the hell is _that?_ ” Negan asked weakly. His gaze was drawn to Rick’s lips, pink and plump as they wrapped around the popsicle in a way that was utterly obscene. _Nobody fucking eats a popsicle like that._

“Peach pops. They were on sale, thought they looked good. You want a lick?” Rick offered the treat to Negan, tongue swiping over his lower lip to lap up the sticky sweetness there. Negan heard himself make a faint, pathetic noise of longing.

“I’m good.” There was no way to hide the strain in his voice. Rick knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he held Negan’s gaze captive and drew his tongue up the full length of the popsicle, swirling it when he reached the tip. Negan swallowed hard, sweat prickling at his hairline. _You want something else to suck on, baby?_ his brain supplied before he could tamp it down.

“You sure? It’s _real_ good.”

_I’d rather you get on your fucking knees and put that pretty mouth to good use somewhere else, Rick. I’d rather you fucking blow me in the middle of the kitchen in your hot-ass uniform. I miss that fucking mouth, you were fucking made to suck my cock-_

Negan made a frustrated screaming sound in his throat, panicked, and grabbed the popsicle, taking a chomp out of it with his teeth. Rick blinked at him, startled and bemused, and Negan cursed, rubbing his temples and shoving his tongue against the roof of his mouth to try to dispel the brain freeze.

* * *

“Rick?”

“Hm?”

“What- what are you doing?”

“Jerking off.”

Rick felt Negan tense beside him on the bed, like he was debating whether or not he should roll over to look him in the eye. “It’s eight in the fucking morning.”

“Yeah.”

“So…why?”

Rick let out an irritated puff of breath, his hand still moving slowly up and down himself beneath the blankets. “Because I woke up with morning wood like a damn teenager and I want to get off.” He resented that the most action he’d gotten from Negan in two and a half weeks had been in a wet dream that had ended before he could even get to the _really_ good part, jerking awake suddenly to his cock hard as steel and trapped between his stomach and the thin, clinging material of his briefs. He’d been well on his way toward a nice, relaxing orgasm when his boyfriend had stirred and woken up beside him.

“Can’t you fucking- I don’t know…jerk off in the shower?”

“It’s my fucking bed too, Negan! You’re tellin’ me I can’t get myself off in my own goddamned bed? You don’t have to stay.” He used his free hand to shove his underwear down his thighs, knees raising as he reached between his legs. “Besides, this is harder to do in the shower.”

“Like hell it is-” Negan choked around the rest of his sentence when a sudden low buzzing noise filled the quiet room. “Are you- are you using that fucking vibrator I got you…?”

“Mm-hm,” Rick murmured, momentarily lost in the bliss of the toy’s vibrations where it was buried deep inside him. “Fi-figured that it would be the next best thing to y-your cock- _ah_ -” he gasped as the toy shifted with the eager movements of his hands, withdrawing it a little ways and then sliding it back in so that it rubbed up against his sweet spot. “ _Oh, Christ_.” His teeth bit painfully into his lower lip as he bucked his hips up into the slick slide of his fist, watching as the blushing head disappeared and reappeared as he fucked into his own hand. “Oh, _fuck_ , that’s good.”

“For the love of fuck, Rick-” Negan rolled over and was fully arrested by the sight of his boyfriend naked and undone by his own hand. _God_ , that was something he hadn’t had the privilege of seeing in _weeks_ \- that sweet, sexy flush of red that stained Rick’s face and chest when he was aroused, his cock, hard and dripping with wetness that made Negan’s mouth water, craving the salty taste of him in his mouth. What he wouldn’t give right now just to touch him, to replace Rick’s frantically working hand with his own, to feel the hot throb of Rick’s arousal against his palm, to cup his balls as they bounced with each stroke, to be the hand pumping the thick purple toy deeply into Rick’s tight ass. Or, better yet, to replace the hateful piece of silicone with his own dick, to feel Rick’s warm, slick, deliciously tight body clenching all around him, to feel Rick’s strong thighs clamped around his waist as he pleaded for _more, harder, deeper_ -

“Oh, god, _Negan_ -”

Negan wasn’t sure which of the horrible things he’d done in his life had warranted this very specific dick-tormenting brand of torture, but the endless moment where he watched Rick come hard all over himself with his thighs spread wide enough that Negan could see him clenching down around the toy in this ass, he sorely regretted it. He also regretted that godforsaken bet, buying the goddamned vibrator in the first place, and possibly befriending Andrea- though he was sure he’d take back those last two later when he could think straight and see anything other than Rick naked and panting and fucking _licking his own come off his palm._

“I’m taking a fucking shower,” Negan muttered once he’d finally managed to drag his lusty gaze away from Rick’s bare body.

“Have fun,” Rick called after him, and the smug smile in his voice made Negan want to do depraved things to him.

“Fuck you, Rick.”

“That’s what I’m waitin’ on.”

* * *

Whether it was Rick’s near-constant, subtle seduction or just the nature of time, Negan was wearing thin. Rick could see it in the way he looked at him, his eyes constantly raking over his body like he was trying to subconsciously fuck him. He could see it in Negan’s antsy frustration that only grew whenever Andrea would send him a text that would, of course, be a jab at how he’d be cracking any second now.

Rick was pretty sure that Negan was far, _far_ past cracking. He was so fractured Rick could practically see the lust leaking from the fissures, puddling around him and threatening to drown them both.

He kept things simple during week number three. Subtle. Really, he barely even had to try.

He felt Negan’s eyes on him as he stepped into their bathroom with a towel in hand, already stripped down for a shower. Negan’s fingers stammered and jerked where they held onto his razor, a beard of shaving cream decorating his face.

“Shit!” He hissed, the razor clattering onto the countertop and eyes jumping from Rick’s bare chest to his own reflection in the mirror, where blood was staining the shaving cream.

Rick frowned, tossing the towel aside and reaching out to catch Negan’s wrist. “You alright?” Negan mumbled out a barely-coherent reply, cheeks nearly as red as the blood dripping onto the marble of the sink. Gently, tentatively, he reached out with two fingers, drawing them along the cut and wiping away the blood. “Need to be careful, baby,” he murmured.

“S-sure, Rick.” He was hard- one quick glance down confirmed Rick’s suspicions.

He smirked, kissing the tip of Negan’s nose to avoid the shaving cream before turning to the shower and bending over maybe a _bit_ more than was necessary to adjust the water temperature. He could feel Negan’s eyes on his ass, could so easily picture how this would normally play out, with Negan sidling up behind him and running his hands up his thighs, maybe taking him right there, maybe dragging him over to the sink so he could watch his reflection as Negan pounded relentlessly into him.

As it was, he just got in the shower, using some of Negan’s body wash because it smelled nice, like citrus and coconut. When he stepped out again, dripping wet onto the bathmat, Negan was just finishing up his shave and patting his face dry. He swallowed hard, following the lean, undulating lines of muscle cording Rick’s chest and belly.

“Fuck.”

Rick rolled his eyes, toweling off. “You’ve seen me naked thousands of times.”

“You’re, uh.” Negan couldn’t stop staring. “You’re not shaving as much, are you?”

Rick glanced down. “Oh. Yeah- I forgot to get more razors when I went shopping.”

“It’s, uh-” Rick cocked his head at him. “It’s real- you look, uh- _fuck_.”

“Is that a _good_ fuck?” Rick mused, propping one leg up on the side of the tub to dry off better. He swore head heard Negan made a noise dangerously close to a whimper. “I know I usually, you know. Trim it up a bit.” He ran his fingers through the dark smattering of hair on his chest that was now trailing down his belly. “I dunno why I started. Just figured I’d see how you liked it.”

“Right.” Negan’s eyes settled unabashedly between Rick’s legs.

“So, do you?”

“Do I…?”

Rick snorted, throwing his damp towel at Negan’s dazed and confused face. “ _Do you like it_ , dumbass. Or would you rather I go back to keeping everything short when you finally decide you want to fuck me again?”

“I _want_ to-” Negan started and stopped, swallowing thickly. “It looks- you look- fucking _good_ \- real fucking- fuck-” Each word came out labored, as if he had to drag them out from some deep well within himself.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Rick said as he walked out. “I like the shave, by the way. Always like how you feel between my thighs right after you shave with your face all smooth like that.”

He heard a soft thump, and when he glanced behind him, he saw Negan with his head down on the counter, the marble softened by Rick’s towel.

* * *

The peak of Negan’s desperation crested on a Thursday evening while they were both hunched over the kitchen table together, looking into financial aid options and researching potential scholarships for Carl when he graduated in the spring. It was stressful, boring, and downright painful at times, especially when they’d made the collective mistake of Googling the price of yearly tuition at Carl’s top choice school. Rick’s back had been aching from sitting so long, his ass going numb on one side and knees aching. _I’m getting old_ , he thought wryly.

“Fuck. That kid better pull his fucking grades up. I’m talkin’ all A’s. This shit is fucking insane.” Negan shook his head.

“Maybe you can shake down some of the other teachers. Threaten to make them run laps if they don’t boost his math scores,” Rick joked, aching his back to try to get it to pop.

“Y-yeah…” Negan stammered.

“Ahh-” Rick stretched his legs out beneath the table, one leg pressing against Negan’s. He laced his fingers together, raising them over his head as he arched his back, making a low, contented hum that turned into a pleased little moan when he finally felt his back pop, the ache dissipating. Strangely, he heard Negan make a similar, more throaty sound beside him, and glanced over to see his boyfriend’s hands in his lap and his face bright red as he stared at Rick’s stomach. He hadn’t realized that his shirt had ridden up like that, exposing a strip of pale skin.

“Are you seriously hard right now? Because I _stretched_?” Rick laughed.

“No,” Negan replied defiantly. Rick quirked an eyebrow and he deflated. “Not…anymore.”

Rick blinked. “What?”

“Look, I haven’t come in three fucking weeks-”

“Wait…”

He reached for Negan’s hands, only to get batted away. “I can’t fucking help that you sound fucking sexy when you make those little…fucking moans like that…”

Rick pried Negan’s hands away to see a wet spot spreading over the front of his sweats. “Did you seriously just _come_ because I moaned for a half second?” He was barely able to bite back the wave of laughter threatening to overtake him.

“Fuck you, Rick! I don’t have to explain myself to you.” He grinned sheepishly. “This still doesn’t count. It was…involuntary.”

“Of course.”

“You’re never gonna let me hear the end of this shit, are you?”

“Not a chance.”

* * *

“Dad, I’m seventeen. I think I can pick out my own clothes,” Carl complained as Rick dragged him through the department store in search of winter coats and boots.

“If I leave you alone, are you just gonna pick out t-shirts? You need winter clothes, Carl. You haven’t gotten a new coat since you were fourteen and your boots are falling apart.”

“ _Your_ boots are falling apart,” Carl quipped, eyeing Rick’s favorite worn-out cowboy boots with amusement. He heaved a sigh at his father’s serious expression, nodding. “ _Yes_ , I’ll pick out real clothes.”

“And a coat. A warm one, not just a hoodie.”

“And a coat.”

“Good. I’m gonna go look around. Maybe find some new boots, since mine are apparently _falling apart_.” Rick grinned at his son’s unamused look. _Teenagers_. “Text me when you’re done and I’ll meet you at the register.”

He had every intention of looking at the boots. His were, in his best estimate, close to eight years old and had definitely seen better days, the gray that they’d once been faded to a dull tan-ish color from years of wear and dirt. However, as he made his way toward the back of the store, something caught his eye. A deep red something, all shimmering silk and satin that looked ever so soft to the touch.

A memory came to him as he stood frozen between the lingerie and women’s sleepwear, something that Negan had said a few months after they’d first gotten together. They’d been in bed a Negan’s old apartment, the sheets tangled up beneath their flushed and sweaty bodies after they’d come together, Negan propped on his elbow and watching him intently as he’d asked, _“What’s something you’ve always wanted somebody to do in bed with you that you were too scared to ask for?”_

Rick had come out of his shell a lot in the months since he’d met Negan, and he and Lori had always been open with each other about what they liked in bed, but there were still things he’d been too shy to ask her, things he was still too shy to bring up to Negan without prompting. Sensing that, Negan had spoken up first.

_“I like a man in lingerie. Something silky or lacy…you’d look damn sexy.”_

Rick had flushed as red as he was sure he was now, as red as the pair of panties he was currently eyeing neatly laid out on the shelf amid a rainbow of other colors. He had laughed it off a little at the time, embarrassed, thinking _there’s no way I could ever get up the nerve to wear something like that to bed._

But here he was now, the beginning of something like boldness stirring in his belly. Furtively, he glanced around to make sure that Carl hadn’t wandered after him, and ducked into the lingerie section. Thankfully, nobody was there while he rifled through the selection of silk and lace and satin, trying to decide which Negan would like the most. Plain black? Blue, like Negan always said brought out his eyes? Or red, like the scarf Negan loved so much?

“ _How the hell do you tell if these fit?”_ Rick muttered under his breath as he checks over the tags for the sizes. 0, 1, 3, 5, 7…what the hell did that mean? Were those some kind of measurement? He dug deep, thinking back to when he used to splurge on lingerie for Lori. That had been easy, though- he always just checked the size of the things she already wore. There was no way he was going to walk up to the lady manning the dressing rooms with a fistful of women’s underwear.

He pulled out one of the larger sizes, holding it up against his own hips and hoping that whoever was watching the security cameras had a good sense of humor about themselves. He did that a few more times, trying to gauge his best bet for something that would fit him.

In the end, he made his way out of the lingerie department with red, black, and blue panties in his hands and the realization that he was either going to have to check out on his own or risk scarring Carl for life.

He was lucky there was no line at the register and that Carl didn’t spot him. He’d paid and run out to the car to toss his bag in the backseat before Carl texted him back letting him know he was ready to leave.

He scrutinized his son’s choices as they were rung up. “They’d not _all_ t-shirts,” Carl defended, pointing to the flannels. “You didn’t get new boots.”

“I didn’t.” Rick conceded. _But I got something better._

* * *

Negan returned home from work on Friday afternoon to a curiously quiet house. Rick had texted him earlier that morning saying that he’d pick the kids up from school since Negan had to stay late for a staff meeting that had run over an hour later than promised due to the Principal’s endless rambling about the importance of adhering to the school dress code and not, as he had put it, “wearing whatever nonsense street clothes you feel like, this is a professional environment.” Negan strongly suspected that the rant had been partially aimed at him in his usual Friday attire of sweatpants. To be fair, he was the goddamned _gym_ teacher, and Principal Horvath had clearly never heard of casual Fridays.

“Rick?” Negan called up the stairs as he dropped his bag by the bannister and kicked his shoes off into the hall closet. Friday afternoons were _never_ this quiet at the Grimes house. By this time, Carl was usually either pleading for pizza or the car keys so he could go hang out with Enid and Judith was always sprawled over the living room floor with fifteen of her favorite stuffed animals while she sang along to a Disney movie. “Anybody fucking home?”

“Up here, babe,” Rick’s voice rang out from upstairs, and Negan heeded the call, trotting up to find him.

“It’s awful quiet, did the rugrats skip town or something?” he joked as he walked toward their bedroom. The door was just barely cracked open, giving way easily at the slightest push. He wasn’t even over the threshold when he froze in his tracks, mouth falling open.

Rick was perched on the edge of their neatly-made bed, feet skimming the floor and bare thighs spread wide. He was draped in black and red- black from Negan’s favorite leather jacket hanging loose and open over his deliciously muscled bare chest, and red from the miniscule swath of silk clinging to his hips. The vibrant crimson drew Negan’s eyes directly where Rick wanted them, to the inviting bulge of his cock in the red panties, the thin fabric doing very little to hide how hard Rick was already. Negan’s mouth watered as he easily followed the line of Rick’s dick, eyeing how it curved to the side to stay concealed. The thought of Rick shedding his clothes and slipping the lingerie on, of him touching himself through them, reaching inside and adjusting his length as it grew and strained to be free, was more than enough to cause heat to stir low in Negan’s belly, already straining the front of his pants.

“Hey, baby,” Rick purred ever-so-casually, like he wasn’t lounging on their bed looking like the very definition of carnal sin. “You’re home later that I thought you’d be. I just about got started without you.”

Negan tried to speak and all that came out was a gush of air that sounded a like a whimper, his eyes as wide as saucers.

“You like it?” Rick fingered over the supple leather, burying his nose into the collar and breathing deeply. “I always love when you let me wear your jacket when it’s cold out. It smells like you.” His fingers trailed down his chest, following that fine trail of hair that Negan wanted to feel under his lips, wanted to run his fingers through. “How about these?” Rick asked innocently, cupping himself through the silk and giving the bulge there a teasing squeeze that made his breath hitch in tandem with Negan’s. Pink spilled down Rick’s face and throat to his chest, hips arching up off the gray comforter beneath him. “I remembered what you said back when we first got together. About- about me in lingerie. I never did do that for you. I thought I’d give it a try.” He rubbed just beneath the head of his cock through the silky fabric, the flush coloring his skin deepening to a sweet shade of red that made Negan want to put his lips to Rick’s throat and feel the warmth for himself.

“ _Rick_ ,” he breathed, heat threatening to engulf him entirely. He stepped inside as if possessed by some otherworldly force, kicking the door shut behind himself.

“ _Negan_ ,” Rick drawled, smooth as silk.

“You look- _god_ , you look fucking- so fucking _gorgeous_ …” He was in front of Rick before he could stop himself, hands trembling with the strain of holding himself back from touching the magnificent creature before him. He swore that his skin burned hotter when Rick, with a touch as gentle as the flutter of wings, took one of his hands and raised it to his face. His breath stuttered, feeling the warmth of Rick’s blush beneath his palm, the delicious scratch of his beard that immediately provoked images of Rick’s face buried between his thighs, his beard rubbing the sensitive skin there raw in the best possible way. He drew his thumb along the line of Rick’s plush lower lip, wanting so badly that it ached.

He shuddered from head to toe when Rick’s tongue flicked out against his thumb, when he took the digit between those full, sinful lips and sucked. Negan fingered over his tongue, imagining that plush heat wrapped around a _different_ part of him.

“Fuck me,” Rick breathed when Negan withdrew to cup the back of Rick’s neck, fingers tangling in soft chestnut curls. “ _Please_ , baby. Please fuck me. I miss you so _much_. I keep…I keep thinking that you don’t want me nearly as much as I want you, and it scares me.” Rick took his hands again, barely having to guide them to his chest before Negan took over. He stood in front of his lover’s scantily clad body while his hands roamed slowly, reverently, over Rick’s chest, down to his belly that shuddered beneath Negan’s careful touch. He found Rick’s warm, soft thighs, rubbing down them and then back up between, and Rick’s fingers fisted tightly in the bedspread when Negan’s hands came to rest on his inner thighs, thumbing over the place where the red silk began.

“ _Fuck_ , Rick,” he whispered ardently, “I want you. _Please_ , baby, don’t ever think I don’t want you. I _always_ fucking want you. How the hell am I supposed to say no to you right now?”

“You don’t,” Rick pleaded, legs shifting further apart to invite Negan in between. “Please, Negan. You have no idea how bad I’ve missed you. How much I’ve missed you on top of me, inside of me, filling me up so fucking _good_.” Negan bit down hard on his lower lip, trembling as he sank to his knees in front of Rick, his vision filled with the sight of Rick hard and aching and swathed in silk. “Missed bein’ on my knees for you, swallowing you down.” Negan’s mouth met the inside of Rick’s knee, kissing upward and feeling the muscles draw tight and rigid. “Missed puttin’ you on your back, making you beg for me to come inside you.” Negan’s mouth moved to the other side, following the same path he’d taken before. “Mi-missed you bendin’ me over, fucking me so hard that I could hardly sit the next day, leavin’ bruises on my hips.” Negan pushed Rick’s knees further apart and reached behind his lover to cup the firm flesh of his ass and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed, to his mouth. He paused there, lips mere inches from Rick’s hard length, heart in his mouth.

“ _Rick_.”

“ _Please_.” Rick threaded his fingers through Negan’s hair where it was the longest, tugging gently at the roots just to tease him with the promise of that sweet sting of pain. “Please. Give up this fucking bet. I’m beggin’ you, baby.” Negan’s teeth scraped Rick’s inner thighs, lips sealing over the skin and sucking hard, forcing a harsh, ragged cry from Rick’s lips. “ _Negan!_ ”

“Want you so bad, babe,” Negan whispered into Rick’s smooth skin, tongue laving over the dark bruise he’d sucked there.

“Then take me. _Please_. I’m yours, Negan. All fucking yours. You can have whatever you want. If you want something to brag about to Andrea, tell her about how fucking _hard_ you’re about to make me come.”

Negan’s cock gave a near-painful throb in his pants at Rick’s filthy words, his paper-thin resolve giving way like the burst of a dam. He dove between Rick’s thighs, lips meeting the graceful curve of his dick, mouthing at his through the silk while Rick yanked at his hair and nearly _screamed_ with unrestrained pleasure.

How he’d managed to go three long weeks without touching this man, Negan didn’t know. Now that he was here, lapping at the swollen head of Rick’s cock to taste the sweetness leaking from him and seeping into the silk, he felt nearly lightheaded with the rush of it. _Perfect, he’s fucking perfect, I was a fucking idiot for ever saying yes to that bet in the first place, for turning him down._ He moaned low and deep against Rick’s arousal, fingers sliding into the waistband and jerking the crimson silk down to Rick’s knees, the breath leaving him along with all rational thought at the sight of Rick’s cock, hard and stiff with precome rolling in shiny drops down the underside from the blushing head.

“So fucking wet,” Negan breathed. “I’m so fucking sorry for making you wait, Rick.”

Rick hunched over like he’d been struck when Negan wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked hard. “Oh, fuck, oh, _fuck_ Negan, I’m gonna-” he broke off in a pained moan when Negan slid slowly down, tongue smoothing over the underside of his cock. Negan felt his own dick pulse with want, leaking and twitching as he bobbed his head and lapped at the velvety flesh. Rick’s hips bucked up into the wet warmth of Negan’s mouth while Negan held his legs apart. One smooth swallow while dipping deep into Negan’s mouth, and Rick was gone, coming hard into Negan’s mouth with a shattered cry while Negan gratefully took everything he had to give, licking Rick clean until he had fallen back against the bed and began pushing weakly and Negan’s head. “Baby, _baby_ \- fuck, ‘s too sensitive-”

Negan released him, licking Rick’s essence from his lips and savoring the taste. The sight of Rick flushed all the way down to his navel and naked but for the leather jacket with the panties bunched up around his knees nearly had Negan coming in his pants. He rested his smooth cheek against Rick’s thigh, breathing deeply to stave off his orgasm before crawling up the bed and sliding over Rick’s warm, hard body, slotting their hips and lips together.

 _God, the fucking taste of him_ , Negan thought, wild with lust as they kissed, first languidly then with hunger and heat, moaning around tongues and swallowing down each other’s needy breaths. Negan felt Rick’s hands sliding down his back to grab at his ass, rocking them together, and he immediately caught him, pinning Rick’s wrists above his head and grinning wickedly down at him. “Oh, no, honey. None of that. You start gettin’ too handsy with me and this’ll be over before I even manage to get inside you.” He eyed the intriguing way Rick’s biceps bulged with muscle and strength as he struggled just enough to make Negan work to hold him there. “You _do_ want me inside, don’t you, darlin’?”

“Yeah,” Rick groaned, nodding frantically, “yes.”

Negan chuckled weakly, too gone on arousal to tease for too long. “Good. Because I _need_ to fuck you, Rick. I’ve been a fucking idiot for three goddamned weeks, and I can’t wait any fucking longer.”

Rick’s pupils were blown wide with lust, his gorgeous blue eyes pleading with his lover. “Do it, then.”

Negan’s eyes slid shut, heart racing against his ribs. “Bend over the fucking bed, baby. All that talk about fucking you so hard you can’t sit right just made me want to see your cute little ass in the air for me.” He felt Rick shudder beneath him, immediately obeying when Negan released his wrists. Negan stripped quickly, feeling his lover’s eyes following his every move as he did, before stepping up behind Rick and admiring the sight of his lovely backside raised and waiting for him. His hands praised a worshipful path up Rick’s leather-clad back, pulling the jacket from his shoulders. “Want you naked. Want to see every fucking _inch_ of you.” The leather hit the floor with a soft _thump_ , and Negan kissed a sweet line down Rick’s spine, stopping at the dimples gracing the small of his back.

“Fuck, baby,” he groaned, cupping and squeezing the supple, firm flesh of Rick’s backside, “your ass is so fucking _perfect_. I was an idiot. A goddamned _idiot_. If it was up to me, I’d fuck you every second of the day. Take you every fucking chance I had.” He spread Rick apart, hissing between clenched teeth when he saw that Rick was already soft and slick. “You planned this real far out, didn’t you, Rick? Stretched yourself open for me to just bed you over and fucking take you.” He circled the rim of Rick’s soft pink opening with a fingertip, licking his lips.

“Thought you’d be more impatient than this,” Rick laughed quietly into the bedspread, turning his head to the side to glance back at Negan. “Not that I mind.”

Negan pressed two fingers in slowly, humming low as Rick moaned quietly. He withdrew after a couple quick rubs over Rick’s sweet spot left him keening shaking, legs shifting further apart. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man as he reached for the lube and slicked himself up, squeezing the base to stave off his orgasm as he pressed the tip to Rick’s waiting entrance.

He was gone the second he slid inside, every muscle in his body tightening as he slid home in Rick, his head dropping to rest between his lover’s shoulder blades, panting harshly and fearing that he’d come the instant Rick tightened around him. “Oh, _Jesus_ , Rick. Oh, fuck, honey, I _can’t_ -” He kissed at Rick’s sweat-slick skin over and over, clutching hard at his trim hips and digging his nails in, wanting to bruise him because he knew Rick loved being marked. “You feel so fucking _good_ , so fucking hot, so tight…” He ground his hips shallowly against Rick’s ass and they both moaned in unison, Rick’s muscles clenching down on his cock.

“P-please, baby, Negan, please fuck me, please- _Oh!_ ” Rick shouted out incoherently into the open air as Negan pulled out and then slammed back into him, his cock rubbing deliciously over the sensitive place deep inside him. “Oh, _fuck!_ ”

It was nothing less than a miracle that Negan lasted more than a few thrusts, his cock aching  as he tried to stave off his orgasm as long as possible while buried deep in the heaven that was Rick Grimes. He released his powerful grip on one hip to take his lover’s cock in hand, stroking him with quick flicks of his wrist in time with his stuttering thrusts. Rick writhed beneath him, knuckles turning white with how hard he was twisting his hands into the bedspread, his lips fallen open on a near-constant moan of ecstasy.

Negan, naturally, came first, his vision going black and fuzzy at the edges as he spilled fiercely into Rick’s tight heat. He fucked him as long as he could, relishing the clench of Rick’s velvety walls around him until he had to pull out, replacing his cock with his fingers a moment later. They were both too far out of their minds to manage whole words, and instead Rick whined and rolled his hips back onto Negan’s hand to ask him for more. He came with a hoarse scream, his body clenching tight around Negan’s fingers as they rubbed mercilessly over his prostate, the other hand atop Negan’s as he worked his throbbing cock, wetness spilling from him onto the bed and floor and their fingers.

Negan collapsed beside him afterward, shocked that his legs had managed to hold him up for so long. He tangled a hand into Rick’s hair, pulling the smaller man against his chest and holding his warm body close.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he laughed when he finally caught his breath.

Rick shook with helpless laughter against him. “ _Holy shit_ ,” he agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

“So you finally gave in, huh?” Andrea smirked with amuse, arm slung over Michonne’s shoulders where they sat together on their front porch swing. “Took you long enough.”

“Yeah,” Negan conceded, his hair still sex-mussed. “Worst fucking bet ever, by the way.”

“Yeah,” Andrea agreed with a smirk. “Even worse when you consider that Michonne and I actually had sex yesterday.”

Negan’s smile slipped off his face and crashed onto the wood of the porch. “Ex-fucking- _scuse_ me? You fucking _what?_ ” he seethed, sounding like an angry snake.

“We had sex yesterday,” Andrea repeated casually, looking a little too pleased with herself. “Last night, actually. I’d give you a number, but I lost count.”

“We were going to tell you tomorrow.” Michonne interjected at the look of betrayal on Rick’s face. “I swear! She just…”

“Revenge,” Andrea said triumphantly. “For implying that I’m a slut.”

“You- you- fucking-” Negan pointed, eyes narrowed. “Do you know how fucking _hard_ -” Rick snorted with laughter beside him, and Negan turned to look at him in pure shock. “What the hell, Rick? You were climbing the fucking _wall_ , you’re not pissed at them for making us dangle?”

“ _Oh_ , I’m pissed,” Rick reassured him. “But c’mon. It’s over.”

“You’re only okay with it because I fucked your fucking brains out,” Negan muttered mutinously, though there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “You couldn’t be mad right now if you wanted to.”

“Probably,” Rick conceded, siding down to sit on the porch and wincing when his ass met the wood.

“Well,” Negan sighed, “lesson fucking learned, I guess. But Andrea-” he grinned over at his friend, “if you ever pull shit like that again, I’m gonna break into your house in the dead of night and steal all the batteries in your vibrators.”

Andrea raised two fingers to her lips and stuck her tongue between them. “I’m shaking in my boots, Negan. Whatever will I do without a _vibrator?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's interested, I drew a lil' something that fits really well with this chapter. So if you want to see Rick in some lingerie, [here you go](http://hatterized.tumblr.com/post/169829879527). (Nsfw, of course)


End file.
